So Much Can Go Wrong
by Kitsune-Ohime-Sama
Summary: Sora doesn't like school, and isn't looking forward to going back after two years of being away. There is, after all, so much that can go wrong. RiSo Shounen-Ai/Yaoi Two-shot COMPLETE
1. What went wrong

**Pairings:**

**RikuxSora/ Horizon Shipping (Name created by Wonny-kins. :3)**

I was watching "My First Coffee" by TouchMyKeyblade on Youtube and it came to a specific part which I have been inspired by. TO ALL US TOUCHMYKEYBLADE FANS! ):D

…By Kami, I just realized how awkward their username sounds. O_O

Yeah…the plot was sort of confusing to me as I didn't write it; it was all coming off the top of my head. If it doesn't make much sense, that's my excuse.

**Summary:**

Sora doesn't like school and isn't looking forward to going back after two years of being away. There is, after all, a so much that can go wrong.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, slight OCCish characters

_/Roxas talking to Sora mentally./_

/Sora talking to Roxas mentally./

Roxas is still talking to Sora when there are only italics, but only Sora can hear him unless Roxas wants himself to be known.

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Sora; school starts in twenty minutes! It takes fifteen just to walk there, so I'll blame YOU for making us late." Sora groaned as he heard his best friend's, Riku's, baritone voice float through his open window.<p>

He was lying, face-down on his bed in his room. It hadn't changed much since he left besides the fact that his mother came up and cleaned it out of worry for her son. Outside, it was storming, a perfect match for his mood at the moment.

Today was the day he'd go back to school, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Was it his fault that being away from their world for two years made him uneasy when it was time to go back and face everyone?

"_I never took you to be one of the scared types." _

Oh yes, having his alternate ego (AKA Roxas, his Nobody) acting as "moral support" helped in every situation he came across. Groaning again, he looked up from the pillow he was previously trying to choke himself in to avoid going to school and looked up. Sure enough, his blond-haired Nobody was standing there shaking his head at him.

"Roxas, school is NOT what's bothering me. Its how people will make a huge deal of it," Roxas rolled his eyes and began to tell me straight, _"Sora, you know, out of all people, that disappearing for two years tends to have its tolls. They haven't seen what you have and are obviously going to be curious about what happened to you and Riku."_

The brunette stared at his wall, before sighing and getting up. "Alright, but I expect that you'll be laughing at most of the people who walk by?"

The Nobody smirked, _"You really expect anything different?"_

On the inside, Sora knew that Roxas was excited. He always wanted to know what a school was like and thankfully, since they had been reunited, he could experience it.

The blond disappeared in a flash of blue light as Sora pulled on his coat and grabbed his umbrella and headed out the front door, making sure to say goodbye to his mother. He met his silver-haired friend outside, who was too sporting a coat and umbrella.

After a small greeting, both boys raced to school, making it a few minutes before the bell rang.

~Horizon Shipping~

Sora had to admit, as he walked out of the school building with his friends at his sides that he might have overreacted a little about going back to school.

_/A LITTLE?/ _Roxas exclaimed through their mental link.

/Okay…maybe a lot…/ Sora admitted, getting a pleased nod from the blond.

_/Thought so./_

Sora ignored his Nobody's last comment as he waved towards Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka as they separated to go to their homes. Only Riku and his own house were in this direction. Sora and Riku began to talk about non-important things about what happened at school. Well, Sora did most of the talking. Riku mostly listened and gave his input on something here and there.

Halfway to Riku's house, Riku stopped walking and gazed down at the brunette. Thus causing Sora to stop, as well, and look at his friend in confusion.

"What?" There was silence between the two for a moment until Riku finally answered.

"There's something in your mouth," Sora's sapphire eyes stared at the silverette, even more confused than before.

"Er…my tongue?"

"No."

"…My teeth?"

"No."

"Then what?" Sora asked in exasperation. Riku rolled his eyes and brought his face real close to Sora's. The Keyblade wielder was too busy trying to figure out what it was in his mouth to notice.

"I'll get it, since you obviously can't figure it out."

"E-mmph!" Sora's eyes widened when his lips were locked with Riku's the next second. Sora slowly began to melt into the kiss when Riku broke a part first, gasping for breath as he stared into Sora's shocked eyes (Roxas might be, as well).

_/Well…that was unexpected…/_

Roxas' attempt to try and lighten the tense atmosphere was ignored. The blond ended up just sitting back and watching what came next.

The brunette blushed when he felt Riku's stare on him and started to say something.

"Riku, why-"

"See you tomorrow, Sora," With a tone of finality, the silver-haired Keyblade wielder rushed off towards his house, leaving Sora to stare after him in confusion and slight pain at the fact his friend had sort of abandoned him.

The brunette raised his hand to touch his lips, blushing once more while remembering the chaste kissed he had recently received.

"W-what was that about?" Roxas didn't answer, too deep in his own thoughts of what he'd just observed.

Feeling troubled, Sora continued walking to his house. He ignored the cheerful hello his mother gave him, causing her to feel worry for her son. Did something happen at school?

~Horizon Shipping~ 

That night, Sora sat on his bed trying to concentrate on his Algebra homework. (1)

Roxas sat next to him, still thinking of the events of the walk home. There was an intense silence that they didn't dare break. Even their mental link was silent.

They knew they were thinking the same exact questions; questions that they weren't sure would actually get answers.

Sora's mind kept flickering back at the kiss he shared with Riku. He didn't feel disgusted by it, nor did he hate it.

In fact, he kind of liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): <strong>I HATE doing Pre-Algebra homework. The main reason is that I don't have a calculator with all the buttons that I need in order to get the correct answer.

Yeah…I'll stop it right here. I don't know if I should continue this as a one-shot series. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the first one-shot of this account.

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	2. What got fixed

**Pairings:**

**RikuxSora/ Horizon Shipping (Name created by Wonny-kins. :3)**

Yesh, another chapter. Mainly because me, along with others felt that the ending of the last chapter just didn't feel ike one of a one-shot. So, SECOND CHAPTER TO THE RESCUE!.! :D

It's smaller, but it clears up some things between Sora and Riku.

**Summary:**

Sora doesn't like school and isn't looking forward to going back after two years of being away. There is, after all, a so much that can go wrong.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, slight OCCish characters

_/Roxas talking to Sora mentally./_

/Sora talking to Roxas mentally./

Roxas is still talking to Sora when there are only italics, but only Sora can hear him unless Roxas wants himself to be known.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy! ^^<strong>

The next day, Sora found himself waiting outside Riku's house. Normally, it was Riku who would come by, but this time, he wanted to get Riku cornered.

_/Yes, because you couldn't do that AFTER he ran off? You could've chased after him./_

/Er…I didn't think about that…/ There was sound of flesh hitting flesh, making Sora confused and slightly worried about his Nobody. /Roxas?/

_/Don't worry, Sora! I just had my hand and forehead meet each other so they could talk about your stupidity in this situation./ _Roxas began to count down how long it would take for Sora to recognize the insult. He didn't really mean anything negative when he decided to point it out, but he was sure that most Somebodies would run after someone who had just KISSED them.

/Oh…HEY!/ The blond chuckled a little before closing his half of the link, leaving Sora to grumble and mentally glare at his alter ego.

"S-Sora? What are you doing here?" The quickly said sentence barely registered in the brunette's mind as Riku stood in front of him, somewhat wary.

"Ah! Riku!" Sora stumbled a little in his surprise but easily caught himself thanks to years of battling the Heartless and Nobodies.

"I'm here to pick you up, duh!" Sora countered, "Isn't that my job?" The silverette teased. Apparently, what happened yesterday never happened. At least in Riku's mind. His response was the brunette playfully sticking his tongue at him. "I'm not _that _lazy!"

_/Yes, you are./_

/Shut up, Roxas. You don't count./ The blond could be seen rolling his eyes. He decided to continue the conversation later.

"Yes, you are," Riku countered.

_/SEE! _HE_ AGREES WITH ME!/ _Later has become now.

"Shut up, Riku. You don't count either," Sora grumbled as they passed by his house. They both waved at his mother who was washing the dishes near the kitchen window.

"'Either'? Is Roxas a part of the conversation, too?" Riku asked good-naturedly, with an eyebrow raised. His response was Roxas appearing next to him in a transulucent form.

"_Damn right," _Roxas nodded his head in greeting as Sora stared at his Nobody, "You shouldn't be out here! What of someone was to see you?" Roxas waved him off, _"Don't worry. I can control who sees me or not. The only ones who know I'm here right now are you and Riku."_

"Handy," Was the strained comment from Riku. A little while later, they met up with Kairi and walked to school together.

~Horizon Shipping (I can't do school scenes D:)~

Once again, Sora found himself walking back at home with Riku by his side. Roxas had retreated back into Sora's mind in the middle of lunch saying that school was boring and Sora hadn't heard from him since.

They walked down the still wet sidewalk of their home. Cars and bikes would occasionally whiz by them as kids played around, enjoying their limited freedom before they had to go back inside.

The silverette would shift uncomfortably every now and then, causing Sora to stare at him concerned.

Finally having enough of the silence, Sora decided to confront the silverette, "Riku, why did you kiss me?"

"..." The silver-haired refused to even stare at the brunette. Sora felt his heart clench as Roxas began to curse Riku for being stubborn; Riku had forgotten that Sora could be just as stubborn, "Riku…c'mon. Tell me…" Sora whined, shaking his fellow Keyblade wielder for good measure.

Sighing, Riku finally decided to say it and get it over with, "Because…I like you…" The silverette said, fumbling a little on trying to find the right words.

"Oh…" What happened next, Riku didn't really expect, "Well...I like you, too Riku!" The brunette said happily. Said teen stared at the brunette as he continued.

"Sure, you sort of confused me with just kissing me and running off, but I can definitely say I liked it, "Sora's expression turned from cheerful to contained anger and hurt in a matter of seconds, "Why'd you do that? You, of all people, should know that I don't like that feeling abandoned."

Riku, slightly surprised by the change of attitude, sighed wearily, "Sorry…I guess I wasn't thinking…"

"Nope!" Sora said in a cheeky voice, causing to Riku to roll his sapphire-turned-emerald eyes before he continued, "I was just worried that you wouldn't like me back. So…forgive me?"

Sora put a thoughtful look on his face before nodding, "Yeah…I forgive you…" Riku smiled, "_IF_", the smile went away, causing Sora to shake his head, "It's not that hard. All you gotta do is kiss me again." He finished with a sly look.

Riku chuckled before capturing the brunette's lips once more. This time, Sora readily accepted it.

* * *

><p>Aw…love…<p>

It's probably not as good as the first chapter, but I tried! D:

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


End file.
